


Bon Appetit

by Trousersquid



Series: What You Really, Really Want [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst and Feels, College, Dyslexic Sokka, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Lesbian Suki (Avatar), M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Professor Iroh, Slow Burn Sokka/Zuko, Sokka has anxiety, Teaching Assistant Zuko, Trapped In Elevator, Zuko (Avatar) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trousersquid/pseuds/Trousersquid
Summary: TA Zuko's collecting midterms for his uncle's class when one of the students comes in with nothing but a plate of undercooked cookies and a flimsy excuse. Zuko is ready to fail him, but his uncle insists on Zuko testing him one-on-one instead.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: What You Really, Really Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920997
Comments: 121
Kudos: 336





	1. Bon Appetit

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the meme: "I started making it, had a breakdown, _bon appetit_." It popped up on my dash and I couldn't help but turn it into a fic. Fair warning, chapters are pretty short, but I'm hoping to be able to update pretty frequently.
> 
> PS It's my first solo fic so... _bon appetit._

Zuko wasn’t entirely sure how his uncle had talked him into being his teaching assistant for the semester. He’d already finished undergrad and frankly, the last place he wanted to be was back in a classroom, much less a _Philosophy_ classroom. Grading papers was somehow even less fun than writing them, and Uncle had left nearly everything to him except the lectures themselves. He’d been grading, taking attendance, and now Uncle wasn’t even here, leaving Zuko to collect everyone’s midterm papers.

Most of the students had filtered in through the first thirty minutes, dropping off their stack of papers one by one. To Zuko’s relief, they didn’t bother saying much. Just in and out. Drop it and leave. 

In the last five minutes of class time, Zuko started to pack the stack into his messenger bag. He didn’t plan on staying a second longer than he had to.

“Wait, wait! Don’t go, I’ve got— Well, I’ve got _something!”_

Zuko looked up with his good eye, already unamused at the lanky young man that had stumbled into the room with an arm full of… something. He looked him over, but names weren’t something he was particularly skilled with, and Iroh didn’t take attendance. Brown skin, dark hair tied into a messy tuft at the back of his head, wild blue eyes that looked like they hadn’t seen a night of sleep in at least a week. He’d noticed him in class, of course. He was the type that was completely incapable of going unnoticed. 

“You’ve got five minutes…”

“Sokka. Sorry, I know I’m late, and, well, my midterm isn’t exactly within the guidelines of what Professor Iroh asked for, but it’s…” Sokka took a deep breath and plopped what he was carrying onto Iroh’s desk, taking off the layer of crumpled foil to reveal something that vaguely resembled cookies.

Zuko stared at the paper plate, then slowly looked up at Sokka, raising a brow. “Is this… a bribe?”

Sokka shook his head, “No! No no no, I… well, yes. But let me explain!’

 _I really should be getting paid more for this bullshit._ Zuko let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

Blinking, Sokka stared for a moment before speaking again. “Oh. I didn’t expect you to actually let me explain. So, basically, I started my project, but I started to really think about what Professor Iroh has been teaching us and how we’re really supposed to make up our minds for ourselves, and I started thinking about free will and actions and reactions and history and the future and just how fuckin’ _big_ it all is… Anyways, I started writing a paper. But then I had a breakdown. And I made cookies instead. And they got smushed on the way here, but they’re still cookies and they’ll still taste good, so… _bon appetit_.”

Sokka held out the plate of mushed cookies with a smile that was part hopeful, part delirious. 

If Zuko had been the actual professor and not just Iroh’s assistant, there was no way he’d let something like this fly. “I’ll pass along your… commentary.” He hesitantly took the plate of ‘cookies’, which looked more like a conglomerate of chocolate chips and dough, and covered it with the foil again. 

“Mmm… smells delicious.” Iroh’s familiar drawling bass rumbled from the doorway. “It’s not often my students’ midterms are edible.”

Sokka stiffened and bowed his head a little, flushed. “I… I was just telling your TA—”

“I heard.” Iroh interrupted gently, “No need to trouble yourself with repeating, I heard your explanation. And I can’t wait to sample your midterm project.”

Blinking, once again, Sokka watched Iroh with a worried look. “Uh… thanks?”

Zuko scowled at his uncle, not bothering to hide his displeasure. _Don’t give him hope just to flunk him. Give it to him straight._

Iroh carefully took the foil-covered plate from Zuko and opened it up, picking off a lump of the cookie conglomerate and popping it into his mouth. He smiled as he chewed and spoke once he’d finished, “I do like my cookies softer… good flavor. Betty Crocker?”

“Uh, yeah…” Sokka admitted, twisting his fingers together. “I’m only good at cooking if it comes in a box.”

“There is no shame in that.” Iroh assured him, “And even less in honesty. You could just as easily have left us with nothing, but still you came, and with cookies, no less!” The old man grinned, “I admire that. I am not above good-intended bribery in the form of baked goods, but I do want to ensure that you _have_ learned what you need to know from the first half of my class… You will be expected to complete the final. Though, I never saw you as a lazy student, Sokka. You haven’t missed a class yet, and you’ve been very active in discussions. Tell me, was it the written format that gave you trouble?”

Zuko watched the scrappy undergrad, trying to ignore his annoyance with his uncle. Two more minutes until class was technically over, then he could leave.

“Well…” Sokka knotted his fingers around each other, then let them all loose with a defeated sigh. “Yeah, actually. I’ve… I’ve always had trouble with the readings, but I can get through them alright most of the time, you do a good job in the lectures of hitting all the important stuff, you know? But when I sat down to try and write it all down, my head just… I blanked. But it was more than just a blank, it was like a _block_ , like trying to push two magnets together on the same polarity, you know? It just _wouldn’t_ and nothing I did would make it happen. I swear I know this stuff, I do, but I started this paper twelve times and every time, I never got more than a paragraph and I just felt like throwing my laptop against the wall but I can’t afford a replacement so instead I, uh, channeled my frustration into baking. That,” he pointed to the plate of cookies, “was batch number three. My roommate Aang ate round two and round one was, uh, much less edible?”

Iroh smiled fondly and nodded, taking another bite of the cookie-mass thing. Sokka watched him hopefully, gripping the straps of his backpack as he waited. Finally, Iroh spoke again. 

“I’d still like a measure of your understanding of the material, but I wish you would have told me you were having these struggles sooner. Would an oral evaluation better suit you, Sokka?”

Zuko expected some kind of immature response from the undergrad, but to his surprise, Sokka merely nodded and pressed his palms together with a grateful grin. 

“That would be _amazing_. I swear I’m not stupid, I just—”

“I never thought for a moment that you were, Sokka.” Iroh assured him with a smile. “Zuko, schedule a time with Sokka this week to evaluate him”

“But Uncle, I—”

“Thank you for the cookies, Sokka.” Iroh waved over his shoulder, making his way out of the door and out of sight.

Zuko and Sokka stood facing each other, the desk between them and a tense silence hanging in the air. With his good eye, Zuko stared at Sokka for a long moment, watching him shift his weight and fidget under his gaze. After he’d made him squirm, he broke the silence. 

“Thursday. 7:30pm. The library. I’ll find an open private study room.” He grabbed a post-it note from the desk and wrote down his cell and held it out toward Sokka, “Text me when you get there and I’ll tell you where to go.”

Sokka took the note in both hands and nodded quickly, “Yes, okay. Perfect. Thank you, thank you so much, I promise I’ll be prepared, I won’t waste your time. Thank you!”

Zuko shook his head, watching Sokka all but dance out of the room. _I’m not convinced of that._


	2. A Well-Placed 'Fuck'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko agrees to test Sokka orally, and he's surprised when he actually knows his shit. It's supposed to be a simple test, in and out, but of course life isn't that simple. It's Zuko's turn for a breakdown.

When Thursday evening rolled around, Zuko peeked through the quiet stacks on one of the upper floors of the library until he found not just one empty study room, but a few. He felt better knowing there wasn’t going to be a group project going on in the next room, or co-eds trying to use one of the rooms to get lucky. It could still happen, of course, but this was a more secluded section. He set up just before 6 pm and did a little grading on the other midterm papers, hoping it would help him get in the right mindset to evaluate Sokka.

Eventually, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_‘hi! it’s sokka. here early. drink of choice? i owe you at LEAST a coffee for this.’_

Zuko stared at the text, trying very hard not to be bothered by the seemingly intentional lack of capitalization. He fired off a text back.

_‘Bribes won’t work on me.’_

The next text came through in seconds.

_‘no no no TOTALLY not meant to be a bribe. just a thank you for going out of your way!!!’_

Zuko considered the reply for a moment, tapping his fingers against the table. He sighed, _‘Blonde roast with cream, one sugar. Study room on the sixth floor, east side. I’ll leave the door open.’_

In about fifteen minutes, Sokka appeared outside of the open door with a grin and a large coffee in each hand. He stuck out one of the cups at Zuko and made himself right at home, slinging his backpack into one of the empty chairs, filled with so much energy already that Zuko sincerely hoped he had a decaf in his hand. _Probably not._

Sokka bounced on his toes and set his coffee on the table, “So… do we just, like, do this?”

Zuko flipped the pages on his notebook to the criteria for the midterm papers, “I guess so. Since the original format was a paper, why don’t you just… tell me what you remember. Just tell me what you would have put in a paper.”

After a few deep breaths, Sokka launched into it. He dove in head-first, speaking with excitement and conviction that honestly surprised Zuko. He found himself forgetting to take notes sometimes, drawn into his charisma and natural presence. Sokka was a good speaker. More than good. He was in his element, and by the time he finished, Zuko checked his list in silence while Sokka waited, marking off the last couple bullet points.

The quiet grew tense, and Sokka bounced on his toes a little, clearly anxious. “Soooo…?”

Zuko held up a hand, finishing his grading process and working to convert it to a numeric value. He already knew what he was going to tell Sokka, of course, but he wanted to have it in writing. Finally, he closed his notebook and took a sip of his coffee. “You passed. Congrats.”

Sokka’s grin spread and he positively beamed, jumping up with his fist in the air, “Fuck yes!” He instantly looked to Zuko in apology, “Sorry! Sorry, I shouldn’t be throwing f-bombs at the TA, sorry.”

Amused, Zuko’s lips actually curled into a semblance of a smirk. “Do you remember my name, or do you just think of me as the TA?”

Sokka flushed, “Of course I know your name. It’s, uh… Zaaazu?”

Zuko rolled his eyes, “This isn’t _The Lion King_. But you got the first letter right, at least.”

Waiting, Sokka watched him. “Sooo… are you gonna tell me?”

Zuko’s smirk grew, “I don’t think so. But if you guess it, I’ll owe you whatever sugary mess that probably is.” He gestured to Sokka’s coffee cup.

Sokka feigned offense, “Hey! It’s just green tea… Caffeine fucks with my anxiety. Shit! Sorry! Sorry.”

“I’m not afraid of a well-placed ‘fuck’.” Zuko snorted, gathering his things.

“It’s the misplaced ‘fucks’ you gotta watch out for.” Sokka grinned, sipping his tea.

“That sounds much dirtier than you intended it.”

“And you’re so sure you know how I intended it…” Sokka smirked back, waggling his eyebrows, “Okay, before I make this awkward, subject change! So how did you end up working with Professor Iroh?”

Zuko closed up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, “He’s my Uncle.”

Sokka waited for him to elaborate. He didn’t. So, Sokka prodded. “Do you owe him money or something? Most nephews wouldn’t just drop everything to be a teaching assistant for their uncle.”

Zuko started for the elevator, Sokka close at his heels. _I’m clearly not getting out of this conversation. At least not politely._ “I owe him a lot.” He said simply, pressing the down arrow.

Sokka rocked on his heels next to him, eyes scanning the sign that detailed the subjects found in the sixth floor bookshelves. “Huh… Well, he seems like a really good dude.”

Zuko relaxed a little once he realized Sokka wasn’t going to give him a full-blown interrogation. “He is.”

The elevator let out a soft bing and the doors swept open. Shooting a glance at his phone as they entered, Zuko saw that it was already nearing 9:30 pm. Had they really spent that long in the study room?

Zuko waited for Sokka to step into the elevator and pressed the first floor button, the elevator doors closed and the big metal beast shuddered before descending.

"... It's Zuko, by the way. My name."

"Zuko! See, I was kinda close..." Sokka chuckled, rocking on his toes. "Sooo... Zuko. Are you a grad student?” 

“No. Just finished my Business degree last year.”

Sokka brightened, “Oh, cool! You gonna do grad school or…?”

“I don’t think so.” Zuko admitted. “Undergrad was enough.”

“Fair. I’ve got—”

The elevator jerked violently with a metallic groan, then stilled. The doors stayed shut. Zuko closed his eyes. “Fuck.”

Sokka just nodded. “Now _that_ is a well-placed ‘fuck’.”

With a deep breath, Zuko did his best to quell the tightness in his chest, his throat, and he pressed the call button.

“I’m sure it’ll get fixed no problem. I’ve gotten stuck in one of these once before, we just have to wait it out.” Sokka sat himself down on the floor of the elevator, setting his backpack aside.

Zuko pressed the call button again, this time holding it to speak. “Hello? The elevator’s stuck. Can someone get us out?”

Silence followed. After a long pause, a very bored woman’s voice responded through the intercom. “I”ll get maintenance to take a look. Please remain calm, fresh air is circulated through the shaft at all times. Press the call button again only if there’s an emergency. Thank you for your patience.” She read, clearly a scripted response.

“How long?” Zuko pressed the button down again. “How long until we can get out?”

A sigh answered, then, “I’ve already alerted maintenance. Please only use the call button in case of an emergency.”

Zuko made a fist and pressed his back against the cool metal wall of the elevator, trying very hard not to punch something.

“Hey, it’s all good.” Sokka waved a hand, “She’s probably underpaid and overworked just like every college worker, it’s nothing personal.”

“It’s not her that—” Zuko huffed and unclenched his fists, though somehow that felt more aggressive. “It’s whatever. All we can do is wait.” Zuko set down his bag and slid to the floor next to Sokka, closing his eyes and counting his breaths silently. _One…. hold… out. Two… hold… out. Three… hold—_

“Well, if we’re stuck here together, we might as well help pass the time, right? So, you have any siblings?”

Zuko let out the breath he’d been holding, hissing through his teeth. “Sister. Just one.”

“Hey, me too!” Sokka grinned, “She can be a pain, but she’s got a good heart.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Zuko gritted his teeth, trying to keep his breathing slow. _It’s just an elevator. You’re fine. You’re fine._ He had just started to believe it when the lights went out.

“What the hell?” Zuko flinched and wrapped his arms around himself, “This fucking—”

“I’m sure it’s fine, probably just means the maintenance guy is already working on it!” Sokka chirped, dripping with optimism. “He’s probably just checking to see where the problem is, you know? Turn it off and turn it back—”

“Enough!” Zuko clutched his head in both hands, eyes squeezed tight against the dark, even if there were some small emergency lights. “I can’t, I need, I just—” He held his head firmly, as if it might fall off without his help. His fingers dug into his shaggy black hair and he tried to do his breathing like Uncle taught him, but everything was dark and small around him, and he could just hear his father’s footsteps coming closer to the closet—

A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched, sucking in a quick breath before he froze in place, bracing for the pain that always, always followed. The hand didn’t move, though. It wasn’t squeezing, sharp and painful like his father always did. Still, Zuko didn’t dare open his eyes, didn’t dare move away. That would only make it worse.

“Zuko.” A soft voice. Not his father’s. Not Azula’s, either. “Zuko, you’re safe. It’s okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

Sokka. It was Sokka’s voice. It was Sokka’s hand. Zuko was in the elevator at the library. Slowly, he made himself open his eyes to the dim dark light of the stalled elevator. He saw Sokka’s eyes twinkling back at him, a glimmer of light in the dark.

Finally, he let himself breathe again. Slowly in, slowly out. “I… I’m sorry.” He whispered, looking away.

“It’s fine. Seriously.” Sokka coaxed, his hand still on Zuko’s shoulder.

 _Warm. He’s so warm._ Zuko closed his eyes again, taking in deep breaths, slow. In and out. He kept expecting Sokka to fill the silence, to start babbling again on some tangent or another. Sokka just waited, warm hand cupping his shoulder in a way that almost felt like an embrace. Zuko found himself wishing that it was.

The lights flickered back to life above them, but still the elevator didn’t move. Zuko cracked open his good eye to glance at Sokka, who still watched him with those deep ocean eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Sokka asked simply.

Zuko watched him, genuinely surprised that he wasn’t asking why the hell he’d freaked out like that, asking why he couldn’t handle a simple elevator stall, why he was so weak—

“How are you feeling?” Sokka asked again when he didn’t get an answer. “It’s okay if you’re not okay. You don’t _have_ to be okay.”

“I’m okay.” Zuko finally answered, keeping his gaze on Sokka. He had to stay present, had to stay here. If he stayed here, he really might actually be speaking the truth. “I’m okay now.”

Sokka smiled and nodded, finally pulling his hand away from Zuko’s shoulder. “For real, though… it’s okay if you’re not. I’m sorry about earlier, I... didn’t realize.”

“How could you know?” Zuko scoffed softly, without any venom. “Most people can handle waiting for maintenance. Most people can handle a minor inconvenience like this. I’m just… fucked up.”

Sokka frowned, “You’re not fucked up. Everyone’s allowed to have their shit, Zuko. Seriously.”

Zuko didn’t have the energy to argue with him. Exhaustion washed over him like a wave upon the shore, dragging him down into a stupor he was, frankly, grateful for. It meant he was less likely to say something he’d regret. Well, something else.

“Here.” Sokka held out his cup from the coffee shop. “Green tea is great for the nerves, if you want? There’s another good sized sip in there, but it’s cold now.”

He regarded the tea with a halfhearted smirk, _No wonder Uncle likes him. It’s always the tea..._ “Thanks… but I’m okay now.” Zuko answered after a moment, “Just exhausted, honestly.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Sokka chuckled softly. “Panic attacks really take it out of you.”

“It’s... “ Zuko rubbed his face, “It’s more than that, but yeah.”

Sokka only nodded, that gentle smile still lingering on his lips. “I get them a couple times a month, I’d say. I’ve gotten better at fending them off before they happen sometimes, but… when midterms hit and I was already so low on sleep, it was just… fuck. It was a lot. You know? At the same time, I kept telling myself it was so stupid to get worked up over just schoolwork, over assignments. Papers. My dad still gets nightmares from fighting in a war and here I am having a full blown breakdown over a _philosphy paper._ ”

Zuko nodded back, “And here I just had a breakdown over an elevator. I guess we’re even then, huh?”

Sokka smiled and tapped his fingers on his knees, “Yeah. Guess so.”


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short conclusion to the elevator scene.

They sat in silence for a few more long moments, but the quiet was actually pleasant, Zuko thought. 

Finally, the elevator jerked to life beneath them. Zuko sucked in a quick breath, but calmed himself as he realized they were moving again, slowly, and in the right direction. 

Sokka grinned and shot to his feet, “Finally!” He yanked his backpack over his shoulder and offered Zuko his hand. “Let’s get out of this tin can, buddy.”

Zuko took his hand and pulled himself up, grabbing his satchel. The elevator came to a stop, it apparently hadn’t been far from its destination to start with. Sokka marched out as the doors opened, falling to his knees dramatically with his arms outstretched. “Freeeeedom!” 

Zuko couldn’t help but smirk at his antics, shaking his head. “Don’t be so dramatic.” He teased. 

Sokka just beamed, like Zuko had actually complimented his performance rather than chastised him, though playfully. He got back up and snagged his thumbs on his backpack straps, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t major in theatre.”

“What is your major, anyway?” Zuko started for the exit and Sokka followed. “I never asked.”

“Pre-Law. Which is pretty much just business theatre.” He shrugged, “I know lawyers have a reputation, and it’s not untrue… but I’m actually aiming to be a judge one day.”

Zuko stared at him out of his good eye as they walked, “Huh… never would’ve guessed.”

“That’s most people’s reaction.” Sokka chuckled, “I’m used to it. Maybe being underestimated is part of what makes it so appealing, but I really feel like I can make a difference. Sounds sappy, but it’s true.”

“That’s admirable. Seriously.” Zuko noted as they walked out of the library and into the chilly night air. It nipped at his skin, worst of all at his bad ear. He should’ve brought a hat.

Sokka, on the other hand, seemed unbothered by the cold, grinning even as his breath came out in hot puffs into the night air. “Thanks. You know, when I first started that class, I thought you had a stick up your ass. But I’m glad I got to see past that. And thanks again for letting me talk through my midterm.”

Zuko shrugged, “Thank Uncle. He’s the one who wanted to give you a second chance. I just thought you were trying to take the lazy way out… at first. But, for what it’s worth, I’m glad it worked out this way, too.”

Sokka beamed and laughed, his breath forming little steamy clouds in the air. “Me, too. Seriously.”

Zuko headed for the parking lot, but Sokka seemed to be continuing on the sidewalk. 

“Oh, I live in the dorms.” Sokka waved a hand, “Guess I’ll see you in class.”

Zuko stopped and Sokka continued on. He didn’t realize he was staring until Sokka was fading from view. With a sigh, he retreated to his car. _Should’ve offered him a ride, at the very least. Nice going._


	4. Caffeine Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko buys Sokka a drink. But only to repay him for the first one, of course. No other reason.

“Sokka scored well on his midterm. I wasn’t so sure you’d be lenient. You were certainly not amused by his cookies.” Iroh chuckled as he joined Zuko in his classroom. Class would begin in another twenty minutes, they had the room to themselves for now. 

“I wasn’t lenient,” Zuko said simply, “I was honest. He really did know his stuff.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Iroh sifted through his notes while Zuko set up his laptop, connecting it to the projector.

“Should we do his final the same way?” Zuko asked, “It seems to work better for him., and I don’t mind.”

“I don’t see why not. Let’s ask Sokka what he prefers… I have a feeling he will agree.”

Students filtered in and Zuko took a seat behind the laptop, on slide duty. His good eye scanned the class as the seats filled in, and when he saw Sokka walk in with a baggy hoodie and tea in hand, he tried not to look at him for too long. He had to remain impartial. Or at least appear so. That went out the door when Sokka grinned and waved at him before taking his seat.

Suddenly Zuko started to worry about his own attire. Had he dressed up too much? Or was he even really trying? He’d just worn a sweater and some old jeans, he should have at least put on a button-up or something underneath. _Stop overthinking it, you’re just a TA. Cool your jets._

Iroh started up class right on the dot and Zuko clicked through the slides, half-listening. Class eventually came to a close and Zuko packed up his things, willfully not watching to see if anyone lingered after Iroh released them. He heard a thunder of footsteps leaving the classroom, rustling of backpacks and papers, voices chatting that faded out into a dull roar in the hall, and then—

“Hey!” 

Zuko finally glanced up, Sokka stood on the other side of the table, thumbs looped in his backpack straps, a grin on his warm brown face. 

“Hi.” Zuko managed back, “Did you want to talk about your midterm scores?” He ventured, “Or your final? We can do it the same way, if that’s what you want.”

Sokka’s smile fell a little, but then perked immediately back up. “Oh, I’m _super_ good with my midterm scores. Seriously, I can’t thank you enough for helping me out. That would be great for the final, yeah. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Not at all.“ A quick glance of the room revealed that even Iroh had left now, and with it had gone his last shred of self-restraint. Zuko stood and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. “Let me buy you a tea. In return for my coffee.” 

Surprised, Sokka’s smile widened, “Well, I’m never gonna say no to a free drink. And I don’t have another class until 1, so… yeah.” 

“Good.”

——

The coffeeshop in the Humanities building was bustling, as it always was. The writers, the poets, the philosophers, they all had one thing in common: caffeine addictions. The barista even made Zuko repeat himself when he ordered a green tea, it didn’t seem to be a popular choice. He still got a coffee for himself, but went for a decaf. Drinks in hand, he made his way to Sokka and set his drink in front of him. He sipped his coffee, ignoring the burn, while the moment Sokka sipped his, he reeled with a hiss.

“Shit that’s hot… Gonna just let that cool. Can’t believe you’re just going right in there on that coffee.”

“I don’t mind the burn.” Zuko shrugged.

“Weirdo.” Sokka smirked, it was affectionate rather than insulting. “You know, you didn’t have to buy me a drink back. I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to let me talk through my midterm.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Zuko waved a hand. “I know I didn’t have to. I just… wanted to.” <i> _This is dangerous territory. He’s Iroh’s student and you’re grading his work. Keep it professional._ </i>

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Sokka wrapped his hands around the cup of tea, tapping his fingers thoughtfully. “So, what are you gonna do with your Business degree? Got big plans?”

“Not… really.” Zuko admitted. “It just seemed like a good degree to have. Getting a degree wasn’t really a choice in my family. More of an expectation. When the University has a wing named after your grandfather, well…”

“Shit, really?” Sokka’s eyes widened. “That’s intense. So… did you even really want to?”

Zuko stared at Sokka, surprised. “... Why should that matter?”

“Why should it matter if you even _wanted_ to go to college?” Sokka raised a brow right back, “Well, what _do_ you want? That matters, you know. Like, a lot.”

Zuko wrapped both of his hands around the coffee cup, his finger running up and down the outside as he thought. What he’d _wanted_ had never been important. At least not to anyone but Iroh. He let himself think about that for a moment, what he _wanted_. The moment he started to ponder it, however, his brain shot off a series of counters in rapid-fire.

_Oh, so you’re too good for your family now, are you?_

_After all they’ve given you, you just want to throw it away?_

_Everyone in this family has a duty and a reputation to maintain. What makes you think you’re the exception?_

_Why do you think you deserve wanting anything?_

Zuko shut his eyes, forcing a deep, slow breath through his teeth. “It doesn’t. Not really.”

Sokka’s frown seeped into his voice, “Zuko, it _does_ , you—”

“Thank you for your concern, and for the coffee. We’re even now.” Zuko stood quickly, too quickly, and stalked away with long strides. 

“Zuko, wait!” 

He didn’t. He pushed through the crowd, his chest heaving as he tried to outpace the storm of thoughts in his mind, all in his family’s voices. His father’s voice, his sister’s.

_It’s probably for the best that you stop coming home during the summers. You’re nothing but a drain on this family. Make yourself useful for once._

_How much disappointment do you expect me to tolerate from you?_

_Congrats, brother. I’m amazed you managed to finally finish your degree. You always were a little slow._

_How does it feel knowing your younger sister took a more challenging course load, graduated before you, AND with higher honors? Are you ashamed? You should be._

_Business? That’s all? You should’ve at least double-majored, then it might have actually been useful._

_Your grandfather turns in his grave every time you walk through his hall._

_Go, run to uncle. Let him tell you all of the lies you want to hear. You think father will stop you? You never could handle the truth, brother. We all know that._

_Go ahead. Leave. But don’t you dare come back unless you plan to take your duty to this family seriously._

Zuko broke through the doors of the Humanities building and sucked in a desperate breath of frigid air. He pressed his hand against the brick exterior and leaned until his shoulder found the wall. He should’ve put his jacket on, but the cold actually helped him get the voice out of his head. He needed the shock to his system.

His breath came out in steamy puffs. He focused his eyes on the little foggy shapes as they dissipated into the air, watching each new one replace the last, and soon he began to feel human again. 

“Zuko?”

He glanced over his shoulder, surprised that Sokka had followed him… until he saw him holding a cup in each hand, one extended out to him.

“You... uh, you forgot your coffee.” Sokka explained, brows furrowed, “Zuko, are you okay?”

Hand shaking, Zuko reached out to take his coffee and let the warmth from the cup flood through his fingers. “Thanks.” He muttered, not bothering to acknowledge his last question.

Sokka wrapped his now-free hand around his tea, though he didn’t seem as bothered by the cold as Zuko was. “Can I walk you to wherever you’re going next? I… get the feeling you could use some company. At least for a bit. I’m sorry if I hit a nerve or something earlier.”

“It’s fine.” Zuko said through his teeth. 

“So… Where are you headed?”

Sokka was not very good at giving up, Zuko noted. He sighed, another puff of warm air into the chill. “Work.”

“Oh, cool! Where do you work? I mean, outside of being a TA.”

Zuko sighed, “I’m a server.” He let the shame wash over him the same way it did every time he admitted it. 

“Hey, me too!” Sokka grinned, “I work at a barbecue place down by the river, can’t beat getting cheap ribs any time I want… I mean, I mostly just work weekends, and I don’t exactly _like_ going to my work unless I’m on a shift, but hey. Cheap ribs on the weekends for a few hours waiting tables works for me. Not to mention getting paid. Can’t beat that.”

The ease in Sokka’s voice seemed to soothe some of the tension from Zuko’s shoulders. He talked about it as if it was so normal, not a demeaning job he should be embarrassed by. 

“So, does your shift start soon or…”

Zuko nodded, “I should go. Thanks for bringing me my coffee. I’ll see you in class.” He said, a bit more curt than he meant to. He added a hint of a smile to try and soften his response, “Thank you, again.” 

“Any time.” Sokka nodded, sipping his tea. “See you.”

Zuko started off for the faculty parking lot, his mind no longer the stormy sea it had been only moments before. Sokka seemed to have that effect on him. Still, Sokka was a student in Iroh’s class. He couldn’t even begin to entertain anything beyond a professional relationship. He couldn’t bear to disappoint Iroh, _too._ Not even for Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kind comments! I'm enjoying writing it, and I think I definitely need to add the slow burn tag now... But they'll get there, I promise.


	5. Spilling Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his shift, Zuko ends up serving the last person he expects to see at work.

It had been just over two weeks since Zuko had last spoken to Sokka one-on-one. In an effort to keep things professional, Zuko had made sure never to leave Iroh’s side, arriving with his uncle, leaving the classroom with him. Sokka seemed to respect that, he hadn’t made much of an effort to steal him away, so maybe things were going to be okay.

Zuko tied on his apron, a yellowy-green thing with a slice of lemon and a tea leaf embroidered at the top, the Honey Lemon Teahouse logo. With a deep breath, he clocked in and started his shift. Saturdays were usually the best for business, and today was no exception. Honey Lemon opened early, catering to a breakfast and brunch crowd that never failed. Once brunch turned into lunch, the crowd began to thin and Zuko was well into his rhythm. 

“Zuko, can you take the couple at table 7? I’ve got to head to my boy’s soccer game.” His fellow server Haro asked him, frantically punching in numbers at the terminal. “I’ve already got their order in, and you can have their tip, too.”

“I’m not taking your tip…” Zuko fished into his apron pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, handing it to her. “Take it and I’ll take whatever they give me. Not taking no for an answer.” 

Haro took the bill with a grateful smile. “Thanks, Zuko. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you.” He waved her off, “Go enjoy your kid’s game.”

Once she left, Zuko glanced at table 7’s order to see what he was dealing with. A pot of hibiscus green tea with honey, cucumber finger sandwiches with a salad, and chicken tenders with fries. Easy enough, and the 5 dollar tip was probably a good estimate. At most, they might get dessert, but it wouldn’t take much work on Zuko’s part. There was no need to interrupt their lunch yet, so he just waited until their order came up. A plate in each hand, Zuko finally headed for table 7, eyes in soft focus as he went through the motions. He heard their voices before he saw them, the table was on his left so he couldn’t see them very well just yet with his bad eye.

“Okay, enough about classes, tell me about the guy!” A woman’s voice, smooth but excited. 

“I told you before, it’s not really a _thing_ , Katara…” A man’s voice. Familiar.

“Maybe not _yet_ , but you’ve been bringing him up a lot lately, so there’s definitely _something_.”

As Zuko turned to face the table fully, he froze. Staring. Sokka sat at the table in front of him with a girl just a bit younger than him, same dark skin, dark hair, but hers was in little braids that framed her face, the rest bushy and curly whereas Sokka’s was pulled back into his signature tuft. While Zuko stared, Sokka looked up at the plates with a grin, then slowly noticed exactly who was holding them. He flushed dark and cleared his throat, then took a long gulp of his tea as he averted his eyes. 

“You can just… set those plates down.” Katara said, lifting a brow. “We don’t need anything else. Thanks.”

Snapping out of his reverie, Zuko quickly set down the plates, assuming that the chicken was for Sokka. Judging from their lack of response, he’d guessed right. 

“Sokka, you’re not getting out of this discussion just because the food came. Spill! Tell me about him!”

“Katara!” Sokka choked out, “Can’t we just… eat?”

Zuko realized he was staring again. “Sorry for interrupting. Um, Haro had to leave so I’ll be your server. Just… letmeknowifyouneedanythingelse,thankyou.” Before he could make things any more awkward, he sped off back to the register, kicking himself. _Why did you have to make that awkward? He’s here having lunch with a friend, or something. That’s a perfectly normal thing to happen. He’s not here for you, Zuko._

Unfortunately for Zuko, the cafe was rather small and Katara didn’t seem to see any point in lowering her voice while she continued. It didn’t help that the cafe was nearly empty by now. 

“You are avoiding the question and I’m not going to wait another _month_ before I get to catch up with you again to find out. _Spill_.” 

“Katara! Hey, give me back my plate, that is _not_ fair, especially when I’m the one paying!” 

“I’ll give it back... as soon as you tell me about this mystery man.”

“You are the _worst_ …” Sokka sighed and spoke low, mumbling his answer. After a long moment of muttering, the plate clattered to the table and Katara spoke at full volume again.

“That doesn’t sound like nothing, and just because he’s a TA doesn’t mean you can’t go for it. At least once class is over.”

“Katara!” Sokka chided her, mumbling in hushed tones. After a minute, Zuko heard her gasp.

“Oh… Oh wow. Sorry, I didn’t know!” She whispered a bit too loudly with a small laugh.

The rest of their conversation was hushed, private, and for that Zuko was immensely grateful. He already felt like melting into the floor or setting himself on fire to get out of this situation. Sadly, neither was a viable option. The whole thing sent his mind into overdrive, thinking too hard and trying to convince himself not to think too hard all at once. Surely Sokka was talking about _another_ TA. Right? Teaching assistants were pretty common. Zuko wasn’t narcissistic enough to assume that Sokka had to be talking about him, that Sokka had a _crush_ on _him_ . That was crazy. He’d had a meltdown in front of him, that was probably the least sexy thing he could ever do in front of _anyone_ . Besides, surely Sokka could do much better. He was fit, physically attractive, clearly much smarter than anyone gave him credit for, kind, _and_ funny. The whole package. Whereas Zuko was just… broken, scarred, tired, and indecisive. 

Once it looked like Katara and Sokka were finished with their plates, he sucked it up and dropped by their table, putting on his customer service face (which really was just a less scowly version of his regular face). Taking their empty plates, he kept his eyes on his work. “Is there anything else I can get for you today?”

“Your number for my brother?” Katara asked sweetly, leaning her head on her hand.

Sokka buried his face in his hands with a groan, “Katara _pleeaaase_ —”

“He already has it.” Zuko answered without missing a beat. He laid down the check and walked off, only realizing what had just happened when he got to the back of the kitchen with the plates. She was asking Zuko out _for_ Sokka.

_Oh._


	6. Chapter 6

“Uncle, I have to tell you something.” Zuko clenched his fists at his sides as he arrived at his uncle’s home, and his for the time being.

Iroh looked up from the pot he stirred in the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder. “Come, taste this curry, Zuko. I got the recipe from a colleague and I’ve been very excited to try it.” He scooped up a spoonful, holding it over the pot as he waited. 

Zuko sighed and set his shoes aside before marching into the kitchen, knowing full well that Iroh wouldn’t listen to him until he’d sampled the dish. “Fine.” Iroh held up the spoon and Zuko tasted it dutifully, taking a moment to actually ponder the flavors. “Oh… That is good.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Iroh beamed, happily returning to cooking. “I do love anything with a coconut base, but this recipe is simply exquisite. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, it needs a bit more time to simmer. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me, nephew?”

Zuko sighed and leaned against the open door frame between the hall and the kitchen. “One of your students has a crush on me. Apparently. I don’t want to risk accusations of preferential treatment, so I thought it would be best to tell you.”

Iroh hummed to himself, his eyes on the curry. “So… how do _you_ feel about him, then?”

Taken aback, Zuko stared at his uncle for a long moment. “I… that doesn’t matter. He’s my student, I can’t feel anything about him.”

Chuckling, Iroh shook his head as he stirred the pot. “That’s not true… of course you’re allowed to feel something. You’re human.”

Zuko gritted his teeth, “You know what I mean, Uncle. It wouldn’t be professional. I can’t. I’ve already been alone with him too many times, I may have already compromised my integrity, and risked yours. I… maybe it’s best if I resign as your TA and—”

“Zuko, have you given Sokka any special treatment? Given him better grades than he has earned? Given him the answers to a quiz, or inside knowledge of any kind?”

“No, I—” Zuko clenched his fists at his sides. “No, I haven’t. But… How did you know it was Sokka?”

“Lucky guess.” Iroh smiled, still not taking his eyes off the curry. “You have broken no rules, nor has Sokka. But I do need to know if you want to pursue something with him. You _can_ , you know. But it would require a change in your current duties to ensure impartiality. You could still be my assistant, Zuko, we can just shift you to my other class. You don’t have to resign just because you and Sokka have a connection.”

Zuko stared at him. That was the last response he expected. Frankly, he didn’t know what to do with it. Sokka’s words echoed in his mind. _What do you want?_ Such an innocent question. Choice was the one luxury he’d been missing in his life up until now. Iroh had assured him time and time again since he moved in that Zuko could do whatever he liked, but a part of him was so used to the unspoken rules, the expectations that didn’t need to be said but _could not_ be broken, that he didn’t believe him, not really. He’d been living with Iroh for going on a year now, and never once had he forced Zuko into something he didn’t want. He’d helped him find a job at Honey Lemon, taken him on as a Teaching Assistant, but those had been offered, not ordered. When Zuko had first moved here, he hadn’t known the difference. When his father had offered something, it _was_ an order. Always.

He was scared to believe in this. Scared to take the chance that Iroh and Sokka were right and get comfortable just to have it all ripped away from him. That’s how it was, that’s how it _always_ was. The only point of hope was to maximize pain. The more you wanted something, the harder it hurt to lose it. Assuming you ever had it at all.

“Zuko… Do you like Sokka?” 

When Zuko looked up, he realized Iroh was staring right at him. He flinched under his gaze, shifting it down to the floor instead. “I… I think so.”

“Then let’s see about getting you shifted to my other class.” Iroh said with a small smile, “And you two can see how you really feel without the pressure of this over your heads. Okay?”

Zuko couldn’t help but feel like that was a failure, somehow. Getting transferred to another class, like he couldn’t do his job, like he couldn’t keep himself together. He nodded, “Okay. Thank you, Uncle.”

——

  
  


Zuko adjusted to the new class easily. The pressure was off, even if the shame still felt like a thick layer of grime that followed him around like he was a damn Peanuts character. He threw himself into his work, both at the teahouse and assisting Iroh. The class he’d transferred to was a higher level so he couldn’t do as much of the grading, at least where papers were involved, but he could handle the multiple choice just fine. Best of all, he knew exactly zero of the students. And planned to keep it that way.

In a weeks’ time, Zuko had started to feel normal again. The shame had grown to feel more comfortable, he’d accepted it fully, taken ownership. At the end of class, he checked his phone and saw a text from an unsaved number.

_‘are you ok?’_

After he looked at the text history, Zuko confirmed his suspicions. Sokka. He’d never actually saved his number in his phone. His thumb hovered over ‘Add Contact’ for a long moment. It was only practical, right? So he knew who was texting him. Assuming they’d text any more after today. His phone buzzed again, interrupting his indecision.

_‘you haven’t been in class for weeks, just worried. lmk your ok?’_

Zuko frowned as he read the text. Knowing that Sokka was texting him right that moment made him tingle all over in a way he was completely alien to. Sighing, he gave in and texted a quick reply.

_‘I’m fine. Switched to another class.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka POV coming up next. I feel like I need to apologize for Zuko... he's being kind of useless right now. I promise he'll get his head out of his ass. Just not right away.


	7. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's text sends Sokka reeling, and not in the best way. Aang lends a hand.

‘ _I’m fine. Switched to another class.’_

Sokka read the text at least five times, half hoping it was only the first of a series that ended with ‘maybe we can meet up sometime’. Nothing else came, though. His heart sank and he clutched his phone in both hands, staring it down at it. His lunch sat on the table in front of him, growing cold. _Did Zuko switch classes because of me? To try and get away from me? I messed everything up, shit. Shit!_

He forcefully shoved his phone into his pocket and cradled his head in his hands. Did it even count as rejection when he’d never officially asked him out? Somehow it felt _worse_ than rejection. Did Zuko not even see him as being in his league, was that it? Or was he straight? Or was it that he saw Sokka as childish? Too young for him? They couldn’t be more than two or three years apart, tops. Or… maybe he just didn’t want him. Still, no matter what the reason was, couldn’t he have just turned him down instead of changing classes to get away from him without not saying a word? 

It was rude, honestly. And it hurt.

He did blame Katara a little bit, but he couldn’t stay mad at her. If things hadn’t happened the way they did, who knows how long he might’ve just pined and hoped. Maybe it was better this way. At least he had his answer.

Sokka still went to Iroh’s classes, still took his notes (and doodles that helped him remember things), but now knowing that Zuko was gone and another big test coming up, he had to just accept that this was how it was. 

The next time he went to Philosphy, Sokka waited for class to end and approached Iroh, knotting his fingers together as he tried to pick the best way to ask. Before he could, Iroh beamed up at him and spoke.

“Sokka! My nephew has been so quiet lately, I can barely get two words from him… I am glad you stopped by to say hello. How are you doing?”

Sokka blinked back at him, confused. “I… I just wanted to ask about testing. Um. Since Zuko’s not in our class anymore, I… I wanted to see if the oral evaluation was something you were willing to do or if I should plan on doing the, uh, the paper?”

Iroh’s smile faded a little. “Of course, I’m happy to administer the oral exam. I thought Zuko would have told you, my apologies.”

“Why would he tell me?” Sokka scoffed, not fighting the bitterness that seeped into his voice. 

Frowning in earnest now, Iroh shook his head, “Are you two not talking? I.. I am sorry, I don’t mean to pry. You asked about your test. Let’s schedule a time, shall we?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” Sokka murmured, “Thanks.” He ducked out of the classroom even more confused than before. What the hell was going _on_ ? He pulled out his phone and started typing up a text to Zuko, _‘dude what the hell is going on, your uncle—’_ Just as soon as he’d typed it, he grimaced and deleted every word. Sokka started typing out another text, which ended up deleted as well. Another. Another deleted. 

“Why is this so— _augh!_ ” Sokka huffed and plopped down into a bench in the atrium of the Humanities building. He needed to talk through this with someone, reason through it out loud before he sent a text he shouldn’t, before he said something that put nails in the coffin when it might not be a coffin at all. He pulled up Katara’s contact info, but hesitated. After what happened at the cafe, maybe he needed a more balanced, level-headed opinion. He pulled up Aang’s number and rang him with a video call. After three rings, Aang’s face popped up on the screen, his scruffy black hair ruffling in the wind as he walked through campus.

“Sokka! Just got done with class, what’s up, buddy?”

“I’m in a… a weird place.” Sokka sighed. “I could really use some advice. Can you talk?”

“Yeah!” Aang chirped, the video feed wavered as he sat himself down under a big tree, likely in the quad. “What’s up?”

“So… you remember a few weeks ago I told you about my hot TA and how he helped me with my midterm?” Sokka bit his lip, launching into a recap of everything that had happened since the midterm, though he left out the elevator panic attack for Zuko’s sake. That wasn’t his story to share. “Am I crazy? Should I just let this go? I don’t feel like I should let this go! I don’t feel like we ever really had a chance to even talk about what he wanted, what _I_ wanted, I mean, even if he’s straight, which I am _fine_ with, couldn’t he have at least—” 

“Sokka, I hear you.” Aang sighed, “That’s a really rough situation to be in. Really. I think… you both need closure on this, at the very least. I know you, Sokka, and I know you’ll respect that if he wants to cut contact, but I do think that maybe there might have been a misunderstanding somewhere. Why don’t we talk more tonight about it and we can work out what to say if you want to try texting him again? Just to clear things up?”

Sokka rubbed his face and sighed, “Yeah… that sounds reasonable.”

“Okay. I’ll be home around 6, see you then?” Aang gave him a hopeful smile. 

“Yeah. See you then.” He hung up and dropped his head, already dreading seeing Zuko’s answer. He knew, he just _knew_ this was going to be the end of something that never even started, and fuck… it _hurt_. But it was better than wondering, wasn’t it?

Wasn’t it?

——

Aang bounced on his bed with a notebook, taking the cap off his pen with his teeth. “Okay, let’s talk through options. Say whatever comes to your mind and I’ll write it down, then we’ll look them all over and figure out what sounds best!”

Sokka nodded and paced on their cheap blue rug, nearly tripping over the edge in the process. “Okay… here we go. How about… ‘Zuko. Do you want anything to do with me?’ No, too aggressive. ‘Zuko, I’m sorry my sister put you on the spot at your job, that was nine levels of not cool. Anyways, do you hate me or can we still get to know each other?’ Better. I think that was better. What do you think?”

Aang grimaced a bit, tapping his pen against the paper, “Let’s… keep trying. Just to have more options.”

“Okay, fine…” Sokka groaned, tapping his hands at his sides, “How about this: ‘Zuko, I’m not sure why you transferred classes but I miss—’ no, miss is too strong a word. ‘But I think you’re cool.’ Does that sound desperate? That sounds desperate. ‘Zuko, you’re a great guy, I don’t know why you had to transfer classes but class is a lot less fun without you there. I... like you.’ Shit, I shouldn’t just come out there with that, should I? That’s too much, it’s too much… Fuck!” Sokka groaned and flopped back onto his bed, “I am _useless_.”

“You aren’t useless, Sokka!” Aang assured him, folding his legs under him as he set the notebook aside. “Those were really good starting points. And I don’t think it’s a bad thing to say that you like him. This is probably the best time to be honest, Sokka. You might not get another chance. Just… put yourself out there and be ready to respect whatever his reaction is. That’s all you _can_ do.”

Sokka just groaned. 

“It’s either that or just… give up.” Aang added with a sigh. 

“I know, I just…” Sokka rubbed his face with another dramatic groan. “I like him, Aang. More than I should. It’s bad enough he just up and left my class, like… why? He’s probably straight. Straight and scared that I’m gonna like, creep on him or something. He probably thinks I went to his teahouse because I was stalking him. Maybe I should mention that in the text, you think? Like, clarify that it was Katara’s pick?”

Aang thought for a moment, “Maybe it’s best just to stick to the basics. If he’s open to talking, then you two can go into details, right? But the goal is to see if he’s interested at all or if he just wants to go his own way.”

“Right.” Sokka sighed, “Okay. Let me see what you wrote down and we’ll Frankenstein something together that sounds half-decent. I might make you hit send for me, though.”

Aang smiled and picked up the notebook. “What are friends for, roomie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing Sokka has Aang around to help, or these two would never get anywhere.


	8. What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh confronts Zuko, which only sends him spiralling.

Zuko’s feet felt numb and sore all at the same time. His latest shift at the teahouse had been a long one with a very lively, very demanding bridal shower that hadn’t left until hours after closing time. Luckily, closing time for the teahouse was rather early, so it was only about 10 pm when he finally got back to Iroh’s house. He kicked off his shoes as he stepped inside, feeling intense relief the second they fell to the floor. He couldn’t wait to just collapse into his bed.

This place was nothing like the decadent three story mausoleum of a house he’d grown up in. Everything there had been pristine and high contrast, huge glass windows with blackout curtains, shades of scarlet, crimson accented by brilliant white and stark black, sharp architectural details at every angle. Each surface was cleaned daily and so thoroughly that any careless touch to a door, window, or table was immediately noticeable. The cleaning staff was ever present, though speaking to them in any way that wasn’t related to their work simply wasn’t done. Zuko had learned that quickly after forming a friendship with the woman who cleaned his room. She’d been fired, of course, as soon as his father found out. 

Iroh’s house was the complete opposite in every way. There was no cleaning staff, Iroh didn’t even have a dishwasher. He preferred to do it himself, he said. It helped to slow his mind down. Iroh’s windows were smaller, but he never drew the curtains over them. Sunlight streamed into every room during the day, and often he’d leave them open so they could hear the birds in the feeder and birdbath he’d put in the backyard by his garden. The house was only a single story, three bedrooms, one of which was a sort of office, the other two housed Iroh and Zuko respectively. Zuko counted his blessings that at least he had a small bathroom to himself.

A soft plucking of strings sounded from Iroh’s room in the back of the house, but as Zuko closed the front door, it stopped. “Zuko, you’re home. Come, I want to talk to you about something.”

Zuko closed his eyes.  _ Of course.  _ “Coming, Uncle.” He sighed and trudged down the hall with heavy steps, hoping dearly that this talk wasn’t one of Iroh’s philosophical musings that lasted for hours. As he rounded the corner to Iroh’s room, he saw his uncle sitting on the edge of his bed in his night robe, setting his stringed pipa aside. 

“How was work, nephew?”

Small talk was the  _ last _ thing Zuko wanted to deal with right now. But he wasn’t about to brush off the only person in his life who gave a shit. “There was a bridal shower that stayed about six hours straight. They tipped well, though.”

“I’m glad to hear they valued your time.” Iroh rose from the bed and faced him. “I was surprised that Sokka approached me today to ask about his examinations… I was under the impression you were interested in him. Wasn’t that the purpose of changing classes?”

Zuko froze, his brain shorting out for a moment.  _ Sokka. _ He’d done such a great job of throwing himself into his duties and forgetting that anything had happened at all, but clearly ignorance was bliss for only so long. “I… lost track of time.”

“He seemed rather… dejected.” Iroh added, “If I may… I suggest that you clarify your intentions with Sokka. Of course it’s your choice what direction that might take, but I get the impression that you might be avoiding your feelings. Would you say that’s a correct assumption?”

Zuko lowered his gaze to the floor, tracing the texture of the hardwood slats below his feet. His mind found its way into a familiar state easily: standing trial for his mistakes. Countless times his father had cornered him and recited his transgressions one by one and told him exactly how many ways he had failed him. Nothing like this had happened with Iroh yet, but Zuko knew all along that it was only a matter of time.

“Yes, Uncle.” He answered, on autopilot. His inner self emptied out, like it always did in these situations, and he let his shell take over. 

Iroh frowned and the sting of disappointment pierced Zuko’s shell like an arrow. “Zuko, you aren’t in trouble. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Zuko answered again, his eyes still on the ground in front of him. 

“Zuko…” 

He didn’t look up from the floor, even as he heard Iroh’s steps closing in on him.  _ Of course, I knew it had to be coming. Just because he was nice to me when I left the family doesn’t mean he’s going to just let me have free rein. I screwed up like I always screw up and now I have to answer for it.  _ Zuko braced himself as Iroh came to a stop right in front of him, ready for the strike he knew would follow. 

Instead of a blow, he felt Iroh’s arms wrap around him. He still flinched at the touch, but after a long moment, Zuko realized that Iroh was… hugging him. The numbness started to recede, the shock of it bringing him back from that dark, sunken place. 

“I am sorry, Zuko. I had hoped you would know that I will never treat you the way your father had, but assumptions make fools of us all. Zuko…” Iroh pulled back to look at him, his hands still on his arms as Zuko finally lifted his gaze. “I will never hit you. Never. You aren’t in trouble now, and even if you were, I wouldn’t do that. I promise. The way things were in your father’s house… I don’t know the half of what happened in that house, but I know enough to know that none of that was normal, Zuko. That is  _ not _ how fathers should ever treat their children.” 

Iroh sighed heavily, his eyes holding Zuko’s in a gaze that wasn’t just pity, but pleading somehow. Zuko didn’t understand it, he didn’t understand why  _ Iroh _ was the one apologizing. He stood there, motionless on tired feet as he tried to understand what response Iroh wanted from him. He had to find the right answer to give, the right apology, the right show of respect to keep himself in Iroh’s good graces. Sure, he was nice to him  _ now _ , but Zuko was bound to fuck up enough to even make Iroh go back on his promises. That’s just what he did, no matter how hard he tried.

Zuko closed his eyes and bowed his head, taking a step back from Iroh to bend at the waist, “Thank you, Uncle. I… I don’t think I’ll ever deserve the kindness you’ve shown me here.”

Iroh tilted Zuko’s head back up, his fingers under his chin and he gestured for him to straighten. “Zuko, you don’t have to  _ do _ anything to deserve kindness. Truly, you don’t. You deserve to be treated well…” Iroh’s brow furrowed in thought. He fell silent for a few seconds, then took Zuko’s hands. “You deserve good things, Zuko. Kindness. Friendship. A chance at more than that, even.”

Zuko pursed his lips together as he realized what Iroh was truly telling him. His heart  _ ached _ and he couldn’t really say why, but there was something in Iroh’s words that just hurt. Was it because it was true, or because it wasn’t? Zuko certainly couldn’t say which was the case. He finally pulled his hands from Iroh’s as he spoke, his voice soft. “Sokka deserves better than me.”

Iroh shook his head, “Why don’t you let Sokka be the judge of that? From what you told me, I believe he would disagree with that.” Iroh clapped a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, then turned around and started back towards his bed. “It’s your choice what to do from here, Zuko. You don’t have to tell me, and I will not be angry with you no matter what you choose. But I sincerely hope you will give yourself permission to be happy. At the very least, I think that Sokka deserves to know what you choose… but that can wait. You’ve had a long day, nephew. Rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Zuko bowed his head again, his mind spinning with everything Iroh had told him. “Goodnight, Uncle.” 

He had a lot to think about. 

His feet somehow led him to his room, and Zuko didn’t even bother changing before flopping face-first into his bed. He didn’t even bother checking his phone, much less taking it out of his pocket, before succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. But seriously... What would these boys do without their respective fairy god-uncle/bro?


	9. Keep it Simple Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finally receives Sokka's text: It's decision time.

Zuko’s alarm startled him so sharply that he jumped and nearly fell out of his bed. Breathing hard, he fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out the offending technology, turning off the blaring noise with a tired sigh. Heavy eyelids fought against him as he tried to focus them, blinking away the haze of sleep. He looked down at himself, groaning with disappointment at the fact that he hadn’t even gotten out of his work clothes, but he sighed as he remembered the events of the night before. Iroh’s words came back to him in a flood that made him just want to curl up under his covers and go back to sleep to avoid dealing with it all, but he knew he didn’t have that luxury. He forced himself to his feet, deciding that critical thinking could at least wait until after breakfast.

After showering, changing, and going about all his usual morning rituals, Zuko felt a little more human. He made some oatmeal—enough for himself and for Uncle—and stepped back to knock gently on Iroh’s door. “Breakfast is ready, if you want some.”

He headed back to the kitchen and took his own bowl to the dining table, finally taking the time to think about what Iroh had said. 

_ You deserve good things. Kindness. Friendship. A chance at more than that, even. _

_ But how does he know that? Why is he the one that decides what I deserve? He was right about one thing, though. Sokka... he deserves to know.  _

He fished his phone out of his pocket, but just then he heard Iroh’s footsteps approaching from the hall. Zuko put his phone away, he’d take care of that later. 

“Good morning, Zuko. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you.” He responded respectfully, leaving his spoon and oatmeal untouched. He’d wait until Uncle was seated to eat.

“Mmm… this smells good! Is that cinnamon and brown sugar I smell?”

“Yes. It’s… your favorite, right?” Zuko hoped he’d remembered that right.

“It is! Thank you, I can’t wait to dig in.” Iroh smiled and sat down to the table, diving into the oatmeal with gusto.

Once Iroh had started, Zuko picked up his spoon and began to eat his own bowl, a little proud that he’d gotten the mixture right, and he hadn’t forgotten the salt. Iroh had taught him that every bowl of oatmeal was better with a pinch of salt, and Zuko had found that to be true.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, each enjoying their breakfast without comment. Once Iroh had finished eating, he smiled and patted his belly. “Most important meal of the day… and often the best! Thank you, Zuko… and you know, you don’t have to wait for me to start eating. Please, feel free to eat whenever you like.”

Zuko dipped his head, “Thank you. I… I’ll remember that.” He knew his uncle was trying to be kind, but it still managed to feel like he was doing something wrong.

“So… have you given any thought to what you want to do? Not that you need to tell me.” 

Zuko’s spoon scraped at the last bits of oatmeal in his bowl. “I… I’m still thinking it over.” 

“I’m glad you’re giving it thought.”

To Zuko’s relief, that was all Iroh said on the subject. After they’d both finished, Zuko headed to his room and finally pulled out his phone and pressed the power button. The screen came to life, showing one missed text from… Sokka. His heart jumped in his chest, but just as he tried to open it, the screen went black.

“Shit, shit!” He pressed the power button again and again, then realized he’d never connected it to a charger last night. Cursing himself, Zuko connected it to the power cord and sat down on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe he could figure out what he actually  _ did _ want before he saw whatever it was Sokka had sent him. 

_ What do you want, Zuko?  _

It was such a stupidly easy question with such a stupidly difficult answer.

His knee bobbed with impatient energy as he watched his phone charge. It probably had enough juice to check now, but he had more self-control than that. It was better to make his decision first. 

_ Decision. Right. Just… decide. What do you want, Zuko? What do you really want? _

Sokka’s face popped up in his mind’s eye, grinning with that lopsided smile. He could feel the phantom touch of his hand on his shoulder from that night in the elevator, the absolute warmth of him that was more than just physical. 

The answer was clear, wasn’t it? Stupidly clear. But why was he having so much trouble letting himself want him? It wasn’t like he needed permission to like someone, but it definitely felt like it. 

_ Just… say that you like him. Let yourself like him. Why is this so hard?  _

_ I… like Sokka. _

Zuko realized he was smiling. 

Maybe he had made up his mind after all.

He reached for his charging phone and held down the power button, waiting in agony for it to turn on. Once it loaded, he opened Sokka’s message and read.

_ ‘ zuko, i really liked getting to know you. sorry if its forward, but i’m gonna put it out there. i like you. if you don’t like me back that’s fine but i’ll regret it if I don’t say something, so... there it is. if i don’t hear back from you, i’ll just assume you’re not interested and i wont bother you again. promise.’ _

Zuko didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he let it out after reading the text a second time. Looking back at the text history, he wanted to kick himself for the way he’d just left him hanging like that. No wonder he was unsure of how Zuko felt. 

_ Idiot. Text him back before he thinks you hate him. _

With a deep breath, Zuko hunched over his phone and typed out one response after another, and deleted them one after another. 

_ Maybe I should just keep it simple. _

He typed out a three word message and hit send before he could chicken out.

_ ‘I like you.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took these idiots this long to get here, but it's not like they listen to me. 
> 
> Sokka POV next chapter!


	10. He Likes Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka receives Zuko's text. Promptly freaks the fuck out.

Sokka’s phone buzzed right in the middle of his Political Science class, and given that he’d texted Zuko last night and had yet to hear back, there was no way he was going to just leave it in his pocket. Consequences be damned.

He’d told himself he’d give it 24 hours before counting it as a loss and moving on. 24 hours before he’d take Zuko’s silence as rejection. Frankly, he hadn’t _expected_ to hear from him, but dear god was he hoping to feel that buzz and dear _god_ he hoped it wasn’t just Aang sending him a meme.

As stealthily as he could under Dr. Lang’s watchful eye, Sokka slipped his phone out of his pocket just enough to see the screen… and the three words that made up the text.

_‘I like you.’_

Sokka actually _squeaked_ when he read it. So much for stealth. 

“Is there a problem in the third row?”

“No, Dr. Lang!” Sokka blushed hard, “Sorry, I just.. Have to take a call. Family emergency.” He grabbed his things and rushed out of the room, stepping over no less than seven other students in the process. Finally, he emerged from the classroom and as soon as the doors closed behind him, he let out a laugh he’d been trying to hold in.

_He likes me. Holy SHIT he likes me? Shit… what do I do now?_

Sokka tapped out a text to Aang as quick as his thumbs would allow.

_‘he said he likes me??? what do i do??? i cant mess this up help me what do i say back’_

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket, feeling a little more at ease. Aang would know what to do. He headed off to lunch since Poli Sci was nearly over anyways, and he felt like he had the gist of this particular lesson. 

He went through the burrito building line with a skip in his step, ordering a side of chips and guac because hey, why not celebrate? This was a good thing. A very good thing.

He sat down with his delicious prize and took a bite of the glorious masterpiece, stuffed to the brim with _all_ the good stuff. Mostly meat.

As he stuffed himself with the best-tasting burrito he’d had in his life, he decided to check his texts to see if Aang had responded with any sage advice. There was nothing from Aang. In fact, he didn’t even see the text he’d sent him earlier in the history, did it not send?

A terrifying thought took root in Sokka’s mind. _Oh no. No, no no no no…_

He’d sent the text to Zuko. The message history confirmed it.

_Shit, fuck, balls!!_

He quickly typed another message, he had to acknowledge it, he couldn’t just pretend it hadn’t happened. 

_‘okay, definitely meant to send that to my roommate. sorry. so, uh… wanna grab dinner?’_

He really had nothing to lose now, right? Might as well. Sokka hit ‘send’.

“This seat taken?” 

Sokka looked up in surprise, then grinned when he saw a familiar face framed in cropped brown hair, currently sporting red streaked tips. “Suki! Of course not, sit. You’re here just in time, a lot of shit is happening and I _really_ need to talk through it with someone like _so badyouhavenoidea.”_

“That bad, huh?” Suki laughed and sat down across from him, “Judging from the way you bolted out of Poli Sci, I figured _something_ had to be going on. Spill. Let’s hear it.”

“Okay, okay.” Sokka took a deep breath. “So my TA for Philosophy is hot and angsty and broody and we had a real moment after he let me take my midterm orally—no jokes, it was just a test—and we got stuck in the elevator together and then he bought me a drink, well I bought him a drink first but he bought me one back and we kinda had a little talk and I thought we had a nice connection but then Katara and I ran into him at his job and Katara basically asked him for his number for me and he just was like ‘he already has it’ and we left but after that he just suddenly wasn’t in class anymore and I went like _weeks_ thinking that he was sick or missing or something awful so I texted him to make sure he was okay and he just texted back that he’d changed classes, so of course I was worried that he’d changed classes to like, get away from me or something and thought maybe he was straight or just thought I was a creep or something so Aang helped me come up with a text to try and figure out what was going on and I just got the text in middle of class that he _likes me_ so I tried to text Aang to ask for help on how to respond but it turns out I sent that text to Zuko by accident and now I asked him to dinner because I panicked and… now we’re up to now.” 

Suki stared at him in awe, brows raised. “... you just somehow fit all of that into a single sentence. Wow. Okay. So… Let’s start with the basics. You like him. He likes you. You’ve asked him to dinner. I… don’t really see the problem here?” 

Sokka groaned, “It’s less that it’s a problem and more that I’m just _dying_.”

“You are not _dying,_ drama queen.” Suki chuckled affectionately, “Man, you were definitely not this nervous when we dated… you really like him, don’t you?”

“I do,” Sokka hid his face in his hands, “I really do. And I really don’t want to mess this up.”

“As long as you’re honest, and as long as he is actually as stellar as you seem to think he is, I don’t think you could mess it up if you tried.” Suki chuckled. “Relax, Sokka. Clearly he likes you, or he wouldn’t have said so. Has he responded about dinner yet?”

Sokka took a deep breath, “I… lemme check.” He slowly pulled out his phone again, a little afraid of what might be waiting for him. 

_‘How about Yin’s? I can pick you up if you want.’_

Sokka let out an inhuman squeal. “Yin’s is my _favorite_ … Suki! Suki look!” He shoved his phone into her face to show her, his eyes wide and grin wider.

Suki laughed and batted his hand away, “I see it, that’s great, Sokka! Let him pick you up. Enjoy it! It’s the least he could do after worrying you like that, anyways.”

“Okay, okay… ohwowthisishappening.” Sokka took a deep breath to try and steady himself. “I can do this. No big. Just a confirmation text. Time and address. And… sent. I… have a date. Holy shit I have a date. It’s official now. No going back.” Sokka grinned and set his phone down, looking at Suki. His eyes brimmed with joy, “I have a _date!_ ”

“I’m proud of you, Sokka.” Suki chuckled, “And you’ll have to fill me in on how it goes afterward. Deal?”

“Deal. Of course. I probably won’t even wait that long.” Sokka admitted, “I need to tell Aang. I need to pick out something to _wear._ Shit, what do I wear? How fancy do I go? I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard but I don’t want him to think I didn’t put in any effort… Can I text you outfit options later?”

“You’re asking a lesbian for fashion advice? You must really be desperate.” Suki teased, though Sokka knew that she absolutely defied that stereotype. She did have a cat, though. And a Subaru. “Of course I’ll help. Facetime me before the date and show me what you’ve got, I’ll tell you what looks best.”

“I owe you one.” Sokka grinned. “If you ever need a wingman, you got me.”

“I’ll take you up on that.” Suki smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for lesbian Suki. And yes, they both helped each other figure out that they were gay and had a nice, big laugh about it. 
> 
> More awkward fluff on the way <3


	11. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gets a fashion consultation, the date begins.

Sokka laid out a variety of shirt, pant, and blazer options on his bed and Facetimed Suki with a good hour to spare before Zuko was due to pick him up. He wasn’t normally the _most_ punctual, but he was _not_ about to risk messing this up.

“Okay, here’s the best I got.” He flipped the camera to show her the outfit options on the bed, scanning over a polo, an assortment of button-up shirts, khakis, jeans, a navy blazer with a hoodie, and another slate grey one more on the professional side. At the floor, an assortment of shoes ranging from Converse to leather. “Soooo what should I wear?”

“Well,” Suki mused, “Tell me about Yin’s, I’ve never been. What kind of food do they have there? Cloth napkins or paper? Do the appetizers come in a cheap plastic basket or on actual plates?”

“Uhh…” Sokka blinked, “I’ve never really noticed? I mean, I think they have cloth napkins… And plates. They definitely have plates. And they have the best pot stickers I’ve ever tasted. And lots of wok dishes.”

Suki nodded on the screen, her hair bobbing. “Okay, so definitely not the polo then. And honestly, I’m not feeling the khakis. Go with the dark wash jeans, the ones without any holes in them. As much as I like a good Converse look, I think you need to make an impression… go with the leather boots and the hooded blazer with the blue button-up underneath. Smart, but not trying too hard. But trying hard enough for him to know you put in the effort. And make sure to wear that necklace you’ve got on, the woven one you always wear. It’s just too _you_ not to wear. Plus, it’s a conversation starter!”

Sokka listened in awe, surprised it had only taken her a brief glance to throw a look together. “Are you sure you didn’t miss your calling as a fashion major?”

“I can make a bigger difference in the courtroom than on the catwalk.” She smirked, tossing her hair. “Now put it on and let me help you with the finishing touches.”

A few minutes later, Sokka was dressed, accessorized, and his hair was pulled back just right, complete with a couple strategically messy strands pulled free in the front. Suki had insisted. 

“You’re ready. You’ve got this, Sokka.” Suki grinned on the video screen, “Now go and have fun, and send me updates! But don’t expect a reply until morning, I’ve got crew first thing so I’m hitting the hay early.”

“I’ll tell you everything. Promise. Assuming I make it through the night without spontaneously combusting. Which it feels like I might.” Sokka tugged at the collar of his shirt, left unbuttoned just enough to be ‘tantalizing but still appropriate’, according to Suki.

“You’ll be _fine_.” Suki assured him. “You’re a knock-out.”

“Thanks.” Sokka took a deep breath, “Okay, I… I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. See you on the other side.”

He ended the call, put his phone in his pocket, and took a deep, centering breath. 

_I can do this. He likes me. He said he likes me. It’ll be great. It's great! It's great._

Sokka still had a good twenty minutes before Zuko was due to pick him up, but he’d been pacing around his room long enough so he went ahead and made his way down to the ground floor to wait outside in hopes that fresh air might help him keep his cool.

He stepped out of the dorm building and inhaled deep, letting out the breath in a small puff of warm steam in the air. The sky above looked like cotton candy in the light of the setting sun. Sokka made to take a seat on the bench outside of the dorm building, but stopped when he saw a car waiting at the curb. It was a little thing, old and beaten up with chipped grey paint and only two doors and a single hubcap. In the driver’s seat, Sokka saw a familiar dark-haired TA gesturing at nothing, talking to himself. 

_Oh my god… is he giving himself a pep talk? Or trying to talk himself out of it? No, no… if he was trying to talk himself out of it, he wouldn’t have showed up twenty minutes early._ Sokka smiled fondly and straightened up, walking to the car at the curb. 

Putting on his most charming smile, he leaned one arm on the passenger door and knocked gently at the window.

Zuko jumped and flinched inside, wide eyes staring at Sokka through the window. He sat there, frozen until he seemed to gather the will to move. Fumbling, he unlocked the doors and started to get up, then looked back at Sokka, unsure if he was going to get in. 

Sokka relaxed his smile and climbed into the passenger seat, “Sorry for scaring you. Relax. We both want to be here… right?”

Nodding slowly, Zuko gave him a slightly nervous smile. “Yeah. Of course. I just… didn’t expect you so soon.”

“I can say the same. How long have you been out here?”

“Only about ten minutes.” Zuko admitted, buckling into his seat.

Sokka snorted softly, “You got here thirty minutes early? That’s… really sweet, actually.”

Zuko tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, “Well, you were early too. I guess we both wanted to make a good first impression. Or whichever impression this is.”

“I think I’d call this a fresh start, which is exactly what we need.” Sokka chuckled, but his expression soon sobered and he locked eyes with Zuko. He hadn’t realized how much it had been bothering him, but there was something inside him that just _couldn’t_ let this go. Not without at least confronting him about it. ”Look. I, uh... Before we get too far into this, can you just… tell me what the hell was up with you changing classes without telling me? I’m not mad, I just… I need to know.”

Zuko clenched his hands around the steering wheel and took a deep breath.. “I… I told my uncle about what happened at the teashop. I didn’t want to risk his reputation if we were possibly going to be getting… close.” He swallowed, his eyes staring out in front of him. “He… He was supportive. He wanted me to have the chance to get to know you, so he moved me to another class so there wouldn’t be any issues.”

Sokka watched him, still confused. “Then… why didn’t you say something? You just… vanished. I thought you changed classes to get _away_ from me, I thought maybe you were straight and I freaked you out, or maybe you were closeted and I freaked you out, or maybe you just hated me, I—”

“I never hated you,” Zuko said softly, “I’m… I’m so sorry, I just… It’s complicated, but in the end, I was just… scared. I guess I thought that if we never started anything, I’d have nothing to lose.” There seemed to be more written on his face, words unsaid, heavy silent thoughts that threatened to pull him away from Sokka entirely.

“Hey… it’s fine. You haven’t lost anything.” Sokka reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, though he was tempted to put it on the steering wheel over Zuko’s. One step at a time. “That… actually makes a lot of sense. You really did put me through the ringer.” Sokka chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “But it was worth it. This right here makes it worth it, no matter what happens next. Okay? Now enough heavy stuff, let’s have ourselves a date.” 

Zuko finally looked back at Sokka again, glancing first at his hand before meeting his eyes. Slowly but surely, his lips curled up into a little smile. “That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about them is awkward and I can't get enough of it. They will never not be awkward.
> 
> -FYI I ended up having to work a bit this weekend so I'm a little behind on updates. Will have more Monday at the latest.


	12. Pot Stickers and Turtle Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date begins. Awkward cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, it might be a couple days before the next update. I'm still going strong story-wise, just have had to spend much of my weekend working so I didn't get as far ahead as I wanted to.
> 
> For now... _bon appetit_ :)

Yin’s was clearly a popular spot on Friday nights, judging from the parking lot. Zuko had to circle around a few times before getting lucky enough to find someone pulling out in the back corner. He quickly got out of the driver’s seat and trotted around to the passenger side to let Sokka out, only to see Sokka already standing outside of the car. 

“Oh, I was going to—”

Sokka stopped, “Oh, sorry. I… I guess I’m not used to that kind of chivalry.” He chuckled, “Thanks for trying. It was a really sweet thought.”

Zuko’s cheeks blossomed with heat, he smiled and tried to shrug it off. Then he realized he was standing right in Sokka’s way. “Sorry.” Zuko quickly stepped out of the way. He started thinking about offering his arm, but that felt too formal. Too old-fashioned. 

With the first few moments of awkward out of the way, Zuko finally fell in step with Sokka as they made their way to the front of the restaurant. Sokka’s blazer made him look the perfect mix of capable and laid back, it suited him better than anything else Zuko could imagine on him. He just looked _good_ , like… _damn_ . All Zuko had was a button up under a burgundy sweater and his best pair of jeans. _He looks like a model and I look like a discount Mister Rogers._

There were already two groups waiting by the host stand, but Zuko stepped around them to approach the hostess. 

“Hello. You should have a table for two under Zuko?” He asked, putting on a small smile.

The hostess scanned her list and nodded, flashing them both a customer-service smile right back, “Zuko! Yes, party of two. Right this way, follow me please.”

Zuko glanced at Sokka, thinking of reaching for his hand, but it still felt too soon. He shoved both in his pockets instead, unsure what else to do with them. Sokka didn’t seem to notice, he was still just beaming like he’d just won a contest and was walking up to claim his prize. 

The hostess gestured to an empty booth and they each took their seat across from each other. Sokka picked up the menu, but merely played with it, keeping his hands occupied rather than actually looking it over.

“So… you like this place?” He asked Zuko, brow raised.

Zuko ran his sweaty palms over his jeans under the table, “I’ve only been once, but I remember liking the pot stickers.” 

Judging from Sokka’s grin, that was a good enough answer. “Okay, then we’re definitely settled on our appetizer.” 

Smiling back as much as he dared, Zuko picked up the menu to look at the main courses. “I’m guessing you’ve been here a lot?”

“A few times…” Sokka waved a hand, but the implication was clear in his lopsided grin. “It’s honestly one fo my favorites. My dad used to take us here as a treat, still does every now and then. Nothing but good vibes in this place.”

Zuko smiled a little more honestly at that. “I’m glad. I… I’ll be honest, I mostly picked it because I love the little pond out back, with the turtle ducks.”

Sokka’s eyes grew ten sizes. He propped his face on his knuckles, “We are _so_ feeding those little buggers after dinner.”

A grin threatened to spread across Zuko’s cheeks, and he honestly wasn’t sure why he fought it. Habit, most likely. “Deal.”

Sokka seemed to bounce in his seat, bursting with his ever-present energy. 

A server in a black apron approached, little notebook in hand. “Hi! Welcome to Yin’s, what can I start you off with?”

“Pot stickers.” Zuko and Sokka said in tandem, then promptly snorted and shared a fleeting glance just before looking away from each other.

“Pot stickers it is.” The server chuckled back, making note.

——

Sokka sat back in front of his empty plate with a satisfied grin, putting his napkin on the table as if it was his little white flag of surrender. “That was _amazing_ . I didn’t even know they _had_ dessert here!”

“Never got past the pot stickers?” Zuko’s dry voice answered back.

Sokka huffed indignantly, though he was still smiling. “Hey! I at _least_ leave a little room for the main course… usually. Sometimes.”

Zuko let out a snicker, and Sokka felt like he was leaning on the edge of his seat. Zuko had loosened up a little over the course of the night, but he still held onto that ever-present tension as if it was his lifeline. Maybe it was. Sokka still knew so little about him, but he knew one thing: he was going to get Zuko to laugh one of these days if it was the last thing he did. It was going to be a _good_ laugh, too. The kind that didn’t let up and left you hunched over with tears in your eyes, or that demanded to end in a hug. That sounded like a good kind of laugh to give Zuko. It would take a while, he had a feeling, but Sokka knew he could get there. Eventually.

“Well,” Zuko’s dry smirk softened into a smile, but it was still a guarded one. “I’m glad you enjoyed dinner. Thank you for joining me tonight.”

“Are you kidding?” Sokka grinned back, “This has been the most amazing first date I’ve ever been on.”

“You must not have been on many first dates.” 

Sokka waggled his brows, “It’s the company that makes it great, not just the food.”

Zuko tucked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Sokka’s gaze. He didn’t answer. Sokka watched him for a moment, trying to read his flighty expression, trying to see behind it. 

“How about you?” Sokka asked, and Zuko looked up.

“What?”

“Been on many first dates?” Sokka prompted, taking a sip of his tea.

“Oh.” Zuko shrank. It was the slightest movement, a slump of his shoulders, the downward cast of his eyes. 

Sokka ached with sudden regret. He never wanted to cause that kind of a reaction in Zuko, and he hoped he never would again. He cleared his throat and waved a hand. “Or… maybe a first date isn’t the time to talk about exes. Too soon.” 

Zuko’s shoulders relaxed a little, and Sokka counted that as a win. “Instead… how about we go check out those turtle ducks?” He gave Zuko a lopsided grin, “I saved some of the wonton chips.”

That actually earned him an honest smile from his date, and Zuko held up his cloth napkin to reveal some stashed wonton chips as well. “Guess we’re on the same page.”

When the bill came, Zuko reached out to take it, but Sokka was _not_ going to let that happen.

“Hey, I’m the one who suggested dinner, so I should pay.”

Zuko raised a brow, “But I suggested the place. I would’ve suggested somewhere more affordable if I thought you were paying.”

Sokka stretched his arm out, flexing his fingers. “Gimme. I’m paying. Plus, you drove! You already contributed, it’s my turn.”

“But—”

Sokka snatched the bill from his hands with a triumphant smirk, “Nope. My turn. You can treat me next time, if you want. Assuming a second date is still on the table?”

Zuko eyed Sokka, as if weighing whether this was a battle worth fighting. Finally, he sighed, his lips tugged up at one corner. “I’ll pay for the next one.” 

Beaming, Sokka counted out some bills and closed the little folder. “Deal. Now let’s fatten up some turtle ducks.”

They walked out side-by-side to the pond behind the restaurant and all the way there, Sokka’s hand twitched with the desire to hold Zuko’s, but he didn’t want to push him too fast. He was starting to think that this was Zuko’s first date, like, ever. The last thing he wanted was to scare him away. He did have _some_ self restraint.

Nestled in a small grove of little purple maples and some sizable rocks, the turtleduck pond was quiet. The sun had set, and a few strings of bistro lights gave off a soft glow that made it seem like a magical spot and not just an attraction at a restaurant. 

Sokka sat on the bench at the edge of the pond and smiled to Zuko, leaving plenty of room for him. Zuko sat a few inches away, a polite distance, but close enough for Sokka’s satisfaction. The turtle ducks started swimming their way as soon as they sat, already sure they were in for a treat. Together, Sokka and Zuko unwrapped their crispy treats and scattered the crumbles over the water’s surface.

Several quiet minutes passed, filled only by the soft _quacks_ of their newfound feathered friends. They fluffed their feathers and floated around in a placid scene, staying close even after Sokka and Zuko had run out of wonton chips. Sokka watched them with a relaxed smile, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this comfortable. At ease. He glanced at Zuko, watching him as his gaze followed the turtle ducks with wide, soft eyes. There was a little smile at his parted lips. Sokka watched the steady in and out of his breathing, slow and deep. 

Sokka had never seen him this relaxed. He didn’t dare spoil it with a wisecrack or twenty questions. Instead, he just turned his gaze back to the pond, hoping maybe to find a little of that zen himself. 

After another minute, Zuko broke the silence. “... Sorry I haven’t been the best for conversation.”

“What?” Sokka faced him, blinking in genuine surprise. “You’ve been great. Seriously. I was just thinking about how relaxing this is. Like… serious zen, dude.”

“It’s a date, though. Not a spa visit.” Zuko murmured, a familiar frown starting to ease its way back into his forehead.

“Zuko, I’m not about to let you get frowny on me again.”

“What?” He looked up, frowning in earnest.

“That!” Sokka reached out and touched his fingertip to the crease on Zuko’s forehead. The touch sent a spark through his finger straight to his heart, and he realized it was the first time they’d touched skin-to-skin.

Zuko flushed red beneath his finger, but he didn’t pull away. He didn’t move a muscle, in fact. 

Sokka finally pulled his hand away with an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

Zuko shook his head and brushed a hand through his hair. “No, it’s, uh… it’s fine. Just… wasn’t expecting it.” He admitted, and Sokka noticed that the frown line was gone. Zuko’s eyes drifted over Sokka’s face and down to his neck. He reached out to his necklace and gently, gingerly took Sokka’s carved bead pendant between two fingers, brushing over the braided leather. “This is really nice...did you make it?”

It was Sokka’s turn to blush. He didn’t dare move away, in fact he leaned in a little closer, “It’s… my dad made it for me. Before he shipped out. He wanted to make sure I had something of his in case he didn’t make it back.” With a melancholic smile, he reached up and touched the necklace through Zuko’s fingers, and in the process, took hold of his hand. Their grasp descended, leaving the necklace entirely until they were simply holding hands, knuckles resting on Sokka’s leg. “He made it back, eventually. But life is… well, it has a sick sense of humor. My mother died in an accident just a couple weeks after he left. Our grandmother took care of us until he got back.”

“I’m so sorry.” Zuko squeezed his hand. “I… I haven’t seen my mother since I was a kid. It’s.. not the same, but it’s not easy.”

“It’s not.” Sokka agreed, squeezing back with a soft smile. “But it feels good to feel a little less alone.”

“It does.”


	13. Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date comes to a close.

Since they’d been doing better at typical first date questions, Sokka figured a few more couldn’t hurt. He wanted to get to know him, after all. That’s what first dates were for. “So… you mentioned you had a sister? You met mine, she’s.. Well, I think you got a good snapshot of how she is.” He chuckled, “What’s yours like?”

Apparently that wasn’t the best question to ask, judging from Zuko’s grimace. “She’s… well, she’s a prodigy. In like, everything. She’s always been better at everything than me. Which sucked growing up, being the older brother.”

“Yeesh… I bet.” Sokka sighed, “Regular sibling rivalry is bad enough, that must’ve been tough.”

Zuko looked up at him, his grimace fading, softening into a placid expression. “Yeah. It was. Your sister, she seems… well, she seems like she has good intentions.”

Sokka snorted, nodding. “She does. She’s a good kid. And technically not a kid anymore, but eh... She’ll always be my little sis no matter how old she gets.”

Zuko’s silence spoke louder than any response. Sokka watched him with concern, but maybe a first date wasn’t the time to get into family drama. “So…” He searched for a safer topic, looking around to get ideas. The little turtle ducks still swam in lazy circles in the pond. A family stopped by the edge with some more chips, letting their two young ones toss the crumbles to the hungry quacklings. Aaaaaand that seemed like an easy topic. “Have you ever fed the turtle ducks at the fountain in front of the theatre? It’s one of my favorite places to get lunch. Plus, sometimes you can hear the actors singing in the rehearsal rooms, it’s pretty fun.”

Zuko’s eyes brightened, “Oh, I used to do that, back in undergrad.”

“I’m surprised we never ran into each other before! Who knows, maybe we actually were feeding turtle ducks on the opposite sides of the fountain all this time and never had a clue!”

A smile. An honest-to-god smile on Zuko’s face. It was a small one, but Sokka still marked that as a solid victory. 

“Maybe so. But I think it’s better that we met this year.” Zuko added, meeting Sokka’s gaze. “I was in a rough place until this year. We never would have had the chance to do…  _ this,  _ back then.”

It was Sokka’s turn to frown. “What changed?”

Zuko took a deep breath and let it out, facing the pond. He stared out blankly, eyes in soft focus. “I… I made a choice. It was… it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. But I’m… glad. Glad I did it. Especially because I wouldn’t be here with you if I hadn’t.”

Sokka positively  _ melted _ . He ran his thumb over Zuko’s knuckles, soaking in the warmth of his grasp as he watched him. Zuko’s gaze turned to rest on Sokka’s, and they shared a smile.

“I’m glad you did too, then.” Sokka nodded, “And whenever you’re ready to share that story, I’m all ears. But it doesn’t have to be tonight.”

Zuko squeezed his hand with a grateful nod and a whisper. “Thank you.”

Sokka nudged his shoulder gently against his date’s, “Any time.”

Small crickets filled the quiet. The family had since run out of nibbles to offer the turtle ducks and made their way back to the parking lot, leaving Sokka and Zuko alone at the pond. The maples swayed on a gentle breeze and a few fireflies began their evening dance. 

“Well… I should probably get you home.” Zuko murmured, “Though I don’t necessarily  _ want _ to.”

“Mmm…” Sokka nodded, “Well, we can’t stay here all night, even if we both want to… But I’ve had a great time. Seriously.”

“I’m glad.” 

They got to their feet, hands still clasped together between them. Sokka beamed as they walked, doing his best to simply walk and not dance back to the car. Maybe he’d let himself dance on date number two. Yeah, on date two, he wouldn’t hold those sweet moves back. For now, though, he’d leave  _ something _ to the imagination.

As they reached the car, Zuko opened the passenger door for Sokka, reluctantly releasing his hand in the process. 

“So chivalrous… Thanks.” Sokka chuckled as he slipped into the passenger seat. 

Zuko climbed in and drove them back to the dorms. Sokka filled the quiet with musings on everything from turtle ducks to space crafts, but luckily he spied a hint of a smile at Zuko’s lips. The car came to a stop at the pull-around. This time, Sokka got out as quickly as he could and rushed around to open Zuko’s door with a wry grin. 

“My liege…” Sokka teased with a bow and a flourish.

Zuko snorted as he stepped out, shaking his head. “You didn't have to do that…”

“I know.” Sokka winked, “That's what makes it fun. Speaking of fun… I had a great time tonight. Seriously, I... Can't wait to do it again some time.”

Zuko nodded back with a small smile of his own. “I really enjoyed it, too. You pick the place, next time is my treat.” 

Sokka walked with Zuko to the front of the dorms, lingering just outside. Sokka rocked on his toes, looked up slightly at his date as he tried to gauge whether Zuko seemed up for a goodnight kiss, but he had a feeling it was too soon. Too fast. Zuko was still new to this, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare him off. 

Zuko looked at him with those amber eyes and Sokka’s breath caught in his chest.  _ Maybe…  _

With a short burst of confidence, Sokka leaned in, keeping a careful eye on Zuko's reactions, but he didn't flinch or shy away. Softly, Sokka kissed Zuko's cheek and stepped back, “Goodnight, Zuko.”

He stepped into the building, and as soon as he made it into the elevator, he jumped and pumped his fists into the air with a victorious grin. “Nailed it.”

\----

Zuko lingered outside of the dorm building, watching Sokka’s shape disappear into the elevator with a dumb smile on his face. As soon as he realized he was staring, he quickly turned away from the building and started back towards his car, walking on air. He’d never understood what people meant when they talked about feeling flutters of sparrowkeets in their chest… not before today. He  _ got _ it now. All of the stupid rom-coms and romantic stories, they weren’t exaggerating.

His eyes scanned the sky and he took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed than he ever remembered feeling before. Maybe things really  _ could _ get better.

“My, my… Was that your  _ date _ ?” 

Zuko froze, hearing one of the only two voices that could ruin his night. He whipped his head toward the sound and spied Azula’s poised form sauntering toward him from the sidewalk. 

“I never thought I’d see the day, brother… Whoever he is, he must have some  _ low _ standards.” Azula tittered, cocking her hip as she stopped in front of him.

“Azula… what are you  _ doing _ here?” Zuko’s whole body clenched, trembling with all the tension Sokka had eased out of him.

“Working on my master’s, of course.” She waved a hand, dismissive. “I should ask the same of  _ you.” _

“I think it’s pretty clear why I was here tonight.” Zuko said through clenched teeth.

“On a  _ date _ , yes.” She chuckled, “Adorable, Zuzu. Just adorable… I’m sure father will think so, too.”

Zuko flinched at the mention of his father, his mind threatening to drift into that so-familiar sunken place. He gritted his teeth, willing his thoughts to stay focused. His father had no power over him anymore.  _ No, that’s… not entirely true.  _ Still, he wasn’t under his father’s roof. He didn’t have to do anything for his father’s sake anymore.

“Fine. Tell him.” He shrugged with more indifference than he could actually boast, “I don’t answer to him anymore.”

“Look at you, growing a backbone… or at least pretending to have one.” She patted his shoulder with a smirk, “Fake it until you make it, isn’t that what they say? Keep trying, Zuzu. Maybe you’ll get there one day. Don’t hold your breath, though.”

Zuko jerked his shoulder out from under her touch, taking a step back. “Are you done?”

Azula smirked, her eyes alight with a spark Zuko did  _ not _ like to see, “Oh… I think I like feisty Zuko. Yes, I’m quite finished… for now. Watch yourself, brother.” 

He marched away from her without a second glance, getting into his car and driving away as quickly as his rust bucket would allow. About five miles away, he pulled into a fast food parking lot and peeled his fingers out of their white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. He took in a long breath and let it out in a hiss. “... _Fuck_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still moving a bit more slowly this week. Depression's a bitch, but your comments are making me so happy, y'all. Thank you. <3


	14. At Night's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gushes with Aang. Zuko actually checks his texts before bed for once.

Sokka made it into his room, though he never felt his feet touch the floor. With what he knew must be a gooftastic grin on his face, he wandered into the dorm room to find Aang sitting cross-legged on his bed. His roommate perked up and leaned forward with an eager gasp. 

“Sokka! You’re back! Tell me everything, how did it go?”

Flopping down on his bed and staring dreamily up at the ceiling, Sokka closed his eyes in the lingering bliss. “It was  _ perfect _ . Like, okay, we had plenty of awkward moments, but even those were great. We had pot stickers and sweet rice balls and went out back to feed the turtle ducks… I gave him a little peck goodnight, nothing too fast, yanno? And…  _ damn _ .” He let out a dreamy sigh.

Aang laughed, “That’s amazing, Sokka! I’m so happy for you guys… I’ll get to meet him soon, right?”

“Oh yeah. I need the official roommate seal of approval, after all.” Sokka propped himself up on his elbows. “Eventually. I don’t want to scare him off.”

“Of course. Whenever you feel like he’s ready.” 

“Thanks. He’s just… I’ve got a feeling he’s been through hell, yanno? So I don’t want to rush him.”

“Mmhmm.” Aang nodded, “Sounds like a good idea. Take it slow.”

“Yeah… So, uh… how long should I wait to text him? I’m pretty sure there’s like, a three day rule or something to avoid seeming desperate or coming on too strong, but that feels too long to wait. I don’t want him to think I don’t care, you know? I’m thinking… tomorrow. Or tonight? Why can’t I text him tonight? Just a nice little ‘goodnight, thanks for the date’ text. That’s appropriate, right?”

Aang shrugged, “I don’t exactly do much dating… Been too focused on school.”

“Being a prodigy has its downsides, huh?” 

“I’m just really grateful for the scholarships, I don’t want to mess it up or get too distracted, you know?” 

“I know, I know…” Sokka sighed, “You’re too responsible for your own good, Aang. Seriously.”

“Yeah, yeah…” 

“Oh, I need to text Suki. I promised her details. Maybe that’ll keep me from texting  _ too _ quick. I mean, he only  _ just _ dropped me off.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’m turning in, though. Night, Sokka.”

“Night.” He murmured, already typing away. He barely noticed the lamp turn off, too excited to relive the date in his texts to Suki (it couldn’t fit in just one text, of course). Once he felt like he’d done the date justice, he pulled up his text history with Zuko and sent off a simple goodnight text. Content, he finally let sleep take him over.

——

It took Zuko at least twenty minutes to calm down enough to drive home.

What was it about Azula that let her get under his skin so easily? With just a word, a look, she could make him feel like absolute _ shit _ . 

_ Must run in the family. Except for me. I… I hope that I never have that effect on anyone.  _

Zuko took one more deep breath as he pulled up to the curb outside of Iroh’s house, then turned off the car and headed inside. Judging from the darkness within, Iroh was already asleep, so Zuko made his way to his room as quietly as he could. Once he got to his room, he changed and fell into bed, this time he thought to check his phone. Just in case.

_ ‘i had a great time tonight. seriously, i’m really glad this worked out. thanks for an awesome night.’ _

Zuko didn’t even notice at what point in reading the text that he’d begun to smile, but by the end, he could feel the warmth of it spreading from his cheeks all the way down to his chest. All of the stress and tension from seeing Azula melted away as he reread the text once more, twice more. This time, he made sure not to leave Sokka hanging. 

_ ‘I had a great night, too. Your text made me smile. Thank you.’ _

Once he hit send, he looked over the text one more time before connecting it to the charger and letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression is a dick still, so the next chapters may take some time but I didn't want to leave you hanging on such a downer! Here's a little closure to the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko catches up with Iroh and seeks out the turtle ducks on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been hard, so here's a little sweetness to lift your spirits!

Zuko poked at his eggs, his thoughts on anything but breakfast. First, there had been Sokka’s morning text, which consisted of a series of emojis, mostly smiles and thumbs up, followed by his complaint at the lack of good finger-gun emojis, followed by a gif of finger guns, followed by an apology for the text overload... All of which, Zuko assured him, had made him smile.

It hadn’t even been 24 hours, he was amazed at how easily he was just… texting. With Sokka. It felt like they’d been at it for months, but at the same time it was so new. Even his brush with Azula couldn’t take away the glow from his night with Sokka. He could feel his lips creeping up ever so slightly as he pictured the night before: the silly faces Sokka had made during dinner, the turtle ducks in their placid pond, Sokka’s gentle smiles and even gentler touches, the warmth of their hands, his chaste kiss goodnight…

“I assume by the distant look in your eyes and the smile on your face that you had a pleasant night last night.” Iroh’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Zuko looked up and blushed, “I… yeah. It was… good.”

Iroh chuckled, “Your descriptions could rival Dickens, nephew… But you don’t have to go into detail. I am just glad to know that you had a good evening with Sokka. That’s enough for me.”

Zuko pushed his eggs with his fork, “Thanks.”

They ate in silence for another five minutes before Zuko spoke again. “Thank you. For switching me to the other class. And… for encouraging me.”

Iroh smiled and dabbed his napkin to the corner of his mouth. “Of course, Zuko. I am very glad it worked out so far.”

“Me too.”

“When are you going to see him again, may I ask?”

Zuko blushed and took a sip of his water, “I, uh.. I’m not sure yet.”

Iroh simply nodded, “I’m certain things will happen as they need to.”

_ Will they? Have they? _ Zuko sighed, his thoughts drifting to Azula.  _ Did that really need to happen? Uncle has too much faith in the universe… _

“You seem worried, Zuko.”

He closed his eyes, knowing he was caught. He didn’t have the energy or desire to lie to Iroh, anyways. “I… ran into Azula last night. Well, it’s more that she ran into me. While I was dropping Sokka off. She… saw us.”

Iroh’s silence weighed heavily for the long moments it took him to speak. Finally, he broke the quiet. “Whatever she may say is not a reflection on you, Zuko. She has no bearing on your life unless you allow her to. You are completely independent of your father, and she is not. You have made more strides in your life than either of them will ever give you credit for, but I assure you, Zuko… you have  _ so _ much to be proud of. Including Sokka.”

Zuko kept his eyes shut. His eyes formed a thin line that slowly curled up. Sokka’s grin flashed through his mind, and he couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his own lips, slight though it was.

“Thanks, Uncle. I… needed to hear that.” He let out a long breath, releasing the tension with the air as it passed his lips. He finally opened his eyes and saw Iroh smiling back at him.  _ Maybe he’s right. Maybe things do happen as they need to. I guess time will tell. _

——-

  
  


Class on Monday was refreshing for Zuko, in a strange way. A reminder that life was going to go on, for better or for worse, and that Azula’s appearance hadn’t taken away his job or autonomy. He’d been texting with Sokka throughout the weekend, and every message he received from him felt too good to be true. 

It didn’t feel like  _ his _ life. 

Things like this didn’t happen to Zuko. He didn’t get romance, soft touches, flirty texts and indecipherable strings of emojis that made him smile. That wasn’t Zuko’s life. Well, it hadn’t been. It was now, apparently. Adjusting to that was much easier said than done. He still had to war with himself over how quickly to reply, to fight the urge to pull away first simply so Sokka couldn’t pull away from  _ him _ instead. None of this was natural or easy when he thought about it. 

As lunch break rolled around, Zuko grabbed his little brown bag lunch and without much thinking, he made his way to the university theatre and sat on the edge of the fountain just outside. He hadn’t been there since undergrad, but he pulled out his lunch and sat with one leg folded on top of the fountain’s stone rim so that he could watch the turtle ducks splashing around under the soft spray at the center. A few noticed him sit and scuttled across the water toward him, quacking at him (and the food in his lap).

With a smile, Zuko broke apart a few chips and threw the crumbles into the water. The turtle ducks swarmed the morsels, and those still on the other side of the fountain quickly skittered across the water to join their friends now that they saw food was in the mix. 

_ Why did I ever stop coming out here? _

Zuko let the peace of the moment settle over him, easing his tense shoulders down a few eighths of an inch with every deep breath. 

He started to eat his own lunch, feeding the turtle ducks again between each bite. He’d missed this. He hadn’t realized exactly how much until now.

Students walked by, some went in and out of the theatre, some on skateboards and bikes and most on foot. A few gathered near the entry of the building, chatting and catching up with voices that bounced across the pond, but Zuko didn’t worry himself with listening. It all just formed the soundtrack to a memory of what felt like a simpler time. He felt like he was in his freshman year again, bright-eyed, hopeful, learning to enjoy the freedoms that college offered. He’d known nothing of freedom then, he knew that now. It was just a taste of what the world really had to offer. 

“Would it be wrong to feed them some bits of my steamed buns? They’ve got arctic hen in them so…” 

Zuko looked up in surprise to see Sokka sitting himself down just a few feet away, that familiar lopsided smile on his face that never failed to warm Zuko from the inside out.

“You’d probably be fine to feed them just the outside of the buns.” Zuko shrugged, “I’m all out of chips or else I’d let you use them. Sounds like a fancy lunch.” He nodded to Sokka’s lunchbox.

Sokka grinned, “Katara made a bunch this weekend and I scored most of the leftovers. I… uh, I was wondering if I might find you here. I’m glad I was right. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too.” Zuko gave him a small smile and a sideways glance, then turned his gaze back to the turtle ducks (not without difficulty, he could stare at Sokka easily for far longer than was socially appropriate). “I’m glad you reminded me of this spot. I’d forgotten how relaxing it is.”

“It really is.”

Conversation felt a little less free-flowing than it had on their date, but surely that was normal… right? Zuko never had known what ‘normal’ was in any case. What was normal for his family was insane on multiple levels to anyone else. He was finally starting to see that for himself now, with some distance.

Zuko cleared his throat, trying to bring himself out of his own mind. “So how was your weekend? I mean, you already told me that Katara cooked for you, but…”

Sokka chuckled, “It was good. We had a family night, kind of all caught up with each other. Katara has her eyes on this guy at school that she just will  _ not _ shut up about. His name’s apparently  _ Jet _ , ugh. He already sounds like an asshole. I’m gonna try and keep an open mind, but seriously.  _ Jet _ ?!” 

Zuko snorted and shook his head, grateful that Sokka didn’t seem to notice his awkwardness in trying to make small talk. “Sounds suspicious.”

“Sounds like the kind of guy that just starts accusing people randomly in Among Us and thrives on chaos even when he’s not an Imposter.”

Zuko quirked a brow, “That… sounds like a reference.”

Sokka gasped, “You haven’t played Among Us? Okay, we’re fixing that. I’ll teach you. It’ll be great.” He waved a hand, “Don’t you worry.”

“I’m not worried.” Zuko smiled at Sokka, watching him feed little pieces of the outside of his buns to the turtle ducks. He loved the way Sokka’s smile grow a little every time he saw one of the feathery balls of cute snatch his morsels. “When’s your next class?”

“Not until two.” Sokka stuffed a bun into his mouth whole, vaguely resembling a hamster squirrel as he ate.

Zuko couldn’t help but smile. “I’m free until three thirty.”

Sokka pumped his fist with a victorious grin. “ _ Score. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get this one wrapped up here soon, posting will be slow but rest assured, I haven't abandoned these dorks <3


End file.
